The present invention relates to elevator control systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the coordination of multiple elevator cars in an elevator hoistway.
An objective in elevator system design is to minimize the required number of elevator hoistways that are deployed within the elevator system, while also trying to effectively meet the transportation needs of passengers and freight within the building. Solutions aimed at reducing the number of hoistways and improving service have included higher elevator travel speeds, shorter door opening and closing times, advanced control systems, express elevators, splitting buildings into zones, and so on. However, in buildings having a large number of stories, these measures may result in a feeling of unease when elevators accelerate, inconvenience when doors quickly close, or frustration as the result of using a complicated system, where passengers may have to change between elevator cars one or several times to get to a desired floor.
In light of the foregoing, the present invention aims to resolve one or more of the aforementioned issues that afflict conventional coordination of multiple cars.